Game of Seduction
by j-mercuryuk
Summary: This is in answer to a requestchallange to write a female Erestor fic. Glorfindel, and elf with a rather scandalous reputation, has decided to seduce Erestor, however Erestor will ahve none of it and refuses to be seduced by Glorfindel. rating in case of
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** OK, first thing's first**, Erestor is a woman**. Yes, I've done another sex change, but this one was a challenge/request from a reader of Lady Glorfindel, Griffo Bumbleroot, so s/he better be reading this glare. Because I've already done a boy-to-girl and there are so many romances out there, I've tried to do something a little different, **_so here's a warning; don't be too sure that it will be a Glorfindel/Erestor ending._**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! (Except any OC that I might happen to create in the process of this story).

**Chapter 1.**

* * *

****

"So Ampata, you're a girl."

-Willow, 'Inca Mummy Girl', Season 2, BtVS

* * *

Erestor sat in her favourite chair located by one of the windows in the library, which had a particularly splendid view of the valley. The sun was just setting, giving the valley a wonderful, warm, orange glow. In her hands was her favourite book. She was simply enjoying a moment of peace. She was just reaching her favourite part when a certain elf lord seated himself opposite her and, with a cheery greeting, shattered the atmosphere into a thousand pieces.

She sighed inwardly. Maybe if she ignored him, he would go away. However, the Valar were not smiling down on her at that moment and her book was snatched out of her grasp. Resisting the urge to sigh, she went about trying to get rid of Glorfindel in the quickest possible way.

"What do you want, Glorfindel?"

Glorfindel was a tall and extremely attractive elf, not only because of his well-built body and handsome face, but because of his charm. However, he did have a rather scandalous reputation: he could often be seen charming a maid in the corner or leading a woman away, undoubtedly to his bed chambers.

"You are your usual charming self this evening."

"I am glad. Now what do you want?"

Glorfindel shook his head in mock disappointment. "Such a hostile response, just because I thought you'd like to know that the bell rang for dinner ten minutes ago."

Erestor mentally scolded herself for not hearing the bell but, not wanting Glorfindel to see her at a disadvantage, she looked out through the window. "I am perfectly capable of hearing; I merely wished to forego dinner for some peace and quite."

"Well that just won't do, I just can't let you starve."

She didn't know why he was taking such interest in her diet … probably just to annoy her. It was well known to all of Imladris that they hated each other. She tried again to rid herself of him. "I will eat something later."

Unfortunately, this seemed to push him into action. Tossing the book onto a nearby table - and carelessly creasing several pages - earned him a glare from Erestor but, before she could start a lecture on the proper treatment of books, he pulled her out of her chair and started talking.

"I'm afraid I can't let that happen and, if you object again, I will sit with you until you do eat. You would have to sit here all night and … enjoy my conversation."

He gave her his otherwise charming smile as she accepted defeat. She turned and walk away from him: all she had wanted was to read her book. Was that really so much to ask for? As she left the library, Glorfindel fell into step beside her.

As they walked to the main hall, she felt a stab of annoyance as Glorfindel cleared his throat and attempted to begin a conversation with her. Why did he insist on talking all the damn time? She did not know what he was up to, but she was not going to let him win.

"What were you reading, friend?"

Erestor didn't even try to hide her scorn at the last part: what on Arda was he playing at? "Nothing that would interest you, Lord Glorfindel."

"You seem so sure."

"That would be because I am so sure. I know you well enough to know that you would hate it."

Glorfindel raised a questioning eyebrow. "Should I be complimented? Perhaps if you know me so well, you should pick out a book for me. Then we will see how well you know me."

Realization suddenly hit Erestor like a bolt of lightning, and she stopped dead in her tracks. "No," she said, causing Glorfindel to stop and turn to look at her curiously. "No, not me?"

"Well, if you object to finding me a book that much-"

"I'm not talking about that."

"I'm sorry, Erestor, but I have no idea what you're talking about." A gleam in his eyes told Erestor that not only did he know exactly what she was talking about, but he was most certainly enjoying this.

"I am not one of your one nightly bed-warmers."

Glorfindel stepped forward with a wicked grin on his face. "Perhaps you would you like to be my bed-warmer for more than one night?"

Though her anger was rising, she replied steadily, her gaze steely: "I am not an idiot. You will find that I will not be seduced by you so easily."

She continued on her way, but as she passed Glorfindel, he spoke up. "I accept your challenge."

She spun round to the grinning Glorfindel. "What challenge?"

"I accept the challenge to seduce you."

"I never challenged you."

"Nevertheless, I accept."

"How can you accept a challenge that does not exist?"

"Well, as to your 'challenge', it really would depend on how one interprets what you said. As a diplomat you really should be more careful," he continued on his way to the hall, pushing past Erestor. "Now we should make our way to dinner; we really wouldn't want to be any later now, would we? It might look suspicious?"

Erestor followed behind him, muttering the word 'idiot' under her breath.

**End of Chapter 5.**

So what you think? I have several ideas for this story, but I'm not sure how long it will be. I guess it all depends on how popular it is. So R/R, but **no comments** on how Erestor is supposed to be a guy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Glorfindel would have to think carefully about this. Erestor hadn't joked when she said that it wouldn't be easy to seduce her. The 'friendship' approach wouldn't work, it was much too obvious. Perhaps a more direct approach would be best; she would most probably see straight though a very subtle approach, so he may as well be honest ... or rather, 'honest'. For the moment, she would have to cool off and let her think he'd forgotten about her. He tended to find that most women just needed a cooling-off period, and then they could be relied on to be reasonable. "Either that, or be pissed off at you forever," amended a voice in the back of his head.

During his thoughts he watched a young she-elf (she couldn't have been much older than 50) tend to the garden with her friend. Well, now that his plan was in place, perhaps he could enjoy himself for a while…

(&) (&) (&)

Dinner was held, as usual, in the great hall with most of Imladris' population. Erestor sat on her own at the head table, finishing a plate of assorted fruits. Elrond had decided to dine privately tonight, taking advantage of their children's absence in Lothlorien.

Every now and then, Erestor caught a look of sympathy from a junior librarian or scholar, the ones who had learnt that as long as you did all she asked of you, she was perfectly reasonable to get along with. The senior staff had long ago learnt that being alone never bothered Erestor, and respected this. Besides, she would much rather be alone than put up with Glorfindel's attention.

At this thought, her eyes flicked over to where Glorfindel was sitting - next to a giggling maiden, as usual. Watching this elf maid was like watching Elladan and Elrohir when they were young, just after they had found one of their father's medical books on puberty. After a moment's thought, she didn't think that this was a bad comparison.

Finishing her fruit and draining her glass, Erestor stood and left. She was glad that Glorfindel appeared to have given up on her, though she had to admit that this was a lot simpler than she had expected, almost suspiciously so. Still, she shouldn't complain; his new toy would mean that she could get a peaceful evening's work done, and deal with Glorfindel another time.

Glorfindel watched Erestor out of the corner of his eye, pretending to pay full attention to the young girl. She worked in the gardens and was very easy to impress, almost the complete opposite to his actual focus. A few compliments here and there kept this young elf happy; it was really quite dull, though he supposed she did have a certain girlish charm.

However this little exercise did have a couple of advantages. Firstly, he now knew exactly where he stood with Erestor. She had looked over to him twice during the evening, once to see where he sat and secondly ... well, he wasn't sure why she looked at him the second time. It was such a quick glance that he nearly missed it entirely but, whatever the reason was, it was done with total disinterest. Unlike most of his other conquests, she showed neither jealously nor extreme relief: she really didn't seem at all interested in him sexually. This would be a challenge, but then that was where the fun of it lay.

The second advantage was in front of him and, speaking of which...

"It is a pity to spend such a lovely night inside, and I long to see your beauty in the starlight. Will you walk with me?" and he offered the girl his hand.

The young elf blushed and giggled, causing him to mentally roll his eyes, but she still placed her hand in his. This was far too easy; he highly doubted they'd even reach the outside.

**End of Chapter 2**

Well I'm sorry that the chapter was so short, the next chapter is when things pick up again, but it really wasn't right to merge chapters two and three together. I'm trying to update once a week, but it will probably be more like once every other week. It really depends on how busy my brother is. All reviews are welcome (I'm glad I got so many last chapter).


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update, but my brother's been very busy with university work so he had to put this off for a while. I must also apologize for completely forgetting to reply to my reviews for the first chapter, I'm very sorry.

**Chapter 3**

A month had passed since Glorfindel's attempt to seduce Erestor. She had now been given time to relax and assure herself that Glorfindel had finally given up.

She shifted the thick pile of papers in her arms, glaring at the library door. She needed to pass though the library in order to get to her office, but the door was shut and her arms where full. She paused for a moment, glaring at the door handle: now how was she going to open the door? She looked around and sighed; she was going to have to put all her papers down on the floor, open the door, and then pick them up again.

She was just about to do just this when the door opened to the grinning face of Glorfindel. She almost groaned.

"Erestor, what a pleasure it is to see you! Here, allow me to help you with those."

She stepped back abruptly as Glorfindel reached out to help her. "I am fine. I do not need _any_ help from _you_."

Glorfindel merely shrugged and slipped past Erestor. She glared after him, wondering what he had been doing in the library, when a she-elf spoke up from the doorway.

"Would you like _me_ to help you, Erestor?"

"If you would just open my office door Andune."

Andune was her quiet chief librarian. She had hair the colour of fiery sunset and was of invaluable help to Erestor. She ably administrated the library and all related matters, taking it out of Erestor's hands and reducing her workload by a great deal. She walked ahead of Erestor and opened her office door, allowing Erestor to enter before closing it again.

Erestor was about to place the papers down on the desk when she saw a single blood-red rose sitting in the centre of her desk. "Glorfindel," she sighed in exasperation, dumping the papers on the edge of the desk.

She roughly grabbed the rose, preparing to throw it away when the fire caught her eye. She walked towards the fire, tapping the petals against her cheek. If Glorfindel insisted on playing these games then she would reply in kind. She reached out and let the flower catch alight, then watched as the petals were consumed by flames.

(&)

Glorfindel relaxed in the Hall of Fire, listening to the songs as he watched elves walk past; his gaze lingered longer on some than others. He leaned further back in his seat. Across the hall, he could see Celebrian embroidering with one of her ladies. He saw Erestor step out of the shadows and approach her. They held a short whispered conversation, at the end of which Celebrian handed her work to her lady beside her and left the hall.

Glorfindel rose quickly to intercept Erestor before she moved too far.

"Erestor, I must admit, it is a pleasant surprise to see you here, especially since we missed you at the evening meal."

Erestor looked at him in that way she loved to, the way that said 'scum'. "I had work to do."

"That's good news. I was almost lead to believe that we had scared you away."

Glorfindel noticed that much of the hall was watching them (some even seemed to be trying to listen in), though this may have been because most of Imladris half-expected one to kill the other whenever they passed in the hallway, let alone when they had a 'conversation' together (rare as that was).

"I really would not rush to give yourself too much credit," and she turned away from him. Glorfindel was about to leap into action when Erestor added, almost as an afterthought, "Oh Glorfindel, I have something for you, as a response to that rose."

There was quiet muttering from those elves close enough to hear what had been said. Erestor reached inside her robe and pulled out the remains of a rose. Glorfindel instantly knew which rose it was. He had to admit that, if he had actually expected her to accept the rose then he would have felt his heart burning to char as well. _Not bad Erestor, not bad at all._

"I have already told you that I will not be seduced by you. I am not one of your empty-headed maids who will jump into your bed as soon as you smile at them." She turned on her heel and marched out of the hall, offended glares following her from those elves who realised that they had been insulted.

Glorfindel watched her 'back' as she left. Well, at least she wasn't ignoring him. In fact, she was playing the game, and games have a habit of drawing you in...

Glorfindel gave a quiet chuckle and then turned again to his observation of Imladris' lady-folk.

**End of Chapter 3**

Well, at least this was a little longer than the last chapter. As usual, reviews are welcome: if you want me to reply then sign in or leave an email address.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Wow, this went up way later than I planned. I went away on holiday and so that made typing this up difficult, but I now have a laptop of my very own, which means I don't have to share computer time. I can start typing chapters up a lot quicker.

**Chapter 4**

Erestor sighed contentedly; it was her first time alone all week, between her work and Glorfindel harassing her. She tried to pick up were she had been disturbed a month ago - in her favourite place in her favourite book - and she was determined to read it without Glorfindel ruining the atmosphere. In fact, she hadn't seen him all day.

She smiled happily, pausing to look through the window, savouring her mental image. Then it happened.

"A lady like you should not hide herself indoors."

She prevented her face twisting into an expression to match the groan she suppressed. "Go away Glorfindel."

Instead, he sat himself down opposite her. "And what has you in such a foul mood? Care to share?"

"Is this how you seduce all your 'conquests'; annoy them until they bed you just to get rid of you?"

Glorfindel grinned roguishly at her. "Is it working?"

This time Erestor didn't even try to hide the sound of disgust that left her lips. "You can leave now, because I will never become one of your victims and certainly not because of your poor choice in seduction technique."

Glorfindel frowned at her. "Firstly, I would hardly call them victims; I have never taken a lover against their will. Secondly, I doubt that any of my seduction techniques that I use on any of those other maids would work on you."

As Glorfindel continued, Erestor attempted to read her book again but, unfortunately, Glorfindel's talking was proving to be quite a barrier to her enjoyment.

"No, Erestor, I have been watching you. You will not be impressed by pretty words, even if they came from the deepest depths of my soul. I have to use my brains, my wit, to seduce you. This is a battle of minds as much as it is of emotions, and I must outsmart you to win."

Erestor briefly flicked her eyes upwards. "Then, Glorfindel, you have already lost, because in this battle you are unarmed," and then she returned to her book.

Glorfindel shook his head. "It is very rude to read while someone is talking to you." He snatched the book out of her grasp and looked at the cover. "What is this anyway? I've see you reading it so many times."

"It is called a book, we have many here in the library. I am not surprised that you do not recognise it, though. Now give it back."

"A joke? I _am _surprised," he raised an eyebrow in response.

"I do not jest, it is a book. The book. Now." Maybe he just needed simple commands.

He flicked to the page where she had left off. Feeling a little panicked, she put a lot more force into her voice, just enough to normally get her way. "Glorfindel, I will not ask you again: Give me the book, NOW!"

However, this seemed to push the other way and he began reading the book. She felt the stirring of embarrassment as his eyes widened. "Well, well, I would never have thought of you as a romantic."

"And I would never have thought you could read. It is an old book that I picked up to fill my spare time." Well at least she didn't sound like she was lying.

His smile widened. "Strange; you must have less spare time than I thought, for it to take you so many centuries to read, and here I though it was your favourite book, or a diary of some sorts."

"Then you were mistaken," she said coolly. However she got the distinct impression that he was not believing a word she said

"Then you will not mind if I take it."

She fought the urge to snatch the book from his hands; doing so would only be playing right into his hands. Perhaps if she seemed disinterested, he would get bored and leave the book behind... "Take it, but it belongs to the library, so you must return it." She turned to look out the window again, hoping this would encourage Glorfindel to lose interest.

"Why thank you, I think I will borrow it. I have, after all, been looking for something to read for quite some time." Glorfindel stood and left the library, leaving Erestor to silently fume. Glorfindel had really gone too far this time. First he continually harassed her and now he had taken her favourite book. Part of her wanted him to put down the book and never read it again, but then if he did that, she knew she would never see the book again. This was all because Glorfindel had somehow got it into his empty head to play his stupid games with her.

Suddenly a thought occurred to her. Standing, she hastily made her way out of the library. She was going to talk to Elrond; maybe he could stop this.

(&)

Elrond looked up at the knock on his door.

"Come in," he called and a flustered Erestor strode into the room.

Before Elrond had a chance to open his mouth, she burst out, "Make Glorfindel leave me alone, for I swear that I cannot be held accountable for my actions if you do not."

Elrond placed his quill down on the table and braced himself for the coming conversation. He had been expecting this for some time now and, to be perfectly honest, he was surprised it had taken this long for either her to come to him or Glorfindel to be found stabbed to death in library. No, he corrected himself, Erestor would be far more clever and subtle, she would make it seem like an accident of some sort.

He took a deep breath before replying. "Erestor, I would dearly love to, but to simply order Glorfindel to cease his actions merely because it irritates you would be unjust, as you must surely realize."

"And it is for me to just endure this harassment? I did not ask to be courted so!"

"If it were anyone else in your position, you would advise me to stay out; that as it does not put the valley at risk, I should leave them to sort out their own problems."

Erestor let out a sigh of frustration, " Sometimes I curse the day he arrived here."

Elrond frowned. "Erestor, you know better then that. He is-"

"-the best Captain we could ask for," she finished dejectedly. "I may hate him, but I still know whom my allies are."

Elrond watched her flop glumly into a chair, and he felt his heart reach out to his dearest and closest friend. He smiled gently at her. "I can not order him to stop as his Lord, but I can talk to him as a friend, try to persuade him away from his insane goal."

Erestor looked up hopefully. "I would be grateful for that, for whatever you can to do make him leave me alone." She graced him with a smile. "Thank you, Elrond."

"It may not work," he reminded her.

"But at least you would have tried, Elrond, and for that I will be grateful." Smiling again, she stood and left the room, allowing Elrond to continue his work and to puzzle out how he was going to convince Glorfindel to leave her alone.

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"People don't fall in love with what's right in front of them. People want the dream, what they can't have. The more unattainable, the more attractive."

-Xander, 'Some Assembly Required'

Glorfindel sat down and accepted the glass of wine from Elrond. "So is this a social meeting or work-related?" he asked, taking a sip from his wine.

"Both, and neither," Elrond replied after a moment's hesitation.

Glorfindel chuckled. "One of those issues, then."

Elrond gave a small smile. "I have been informed that you have turned your attention to Erestor."

Glorfindel frowned. "Yes, I have. Why?"

Elrond took a deep breath and braced himself for another 'enjoyable' conversation. "I want you to cease your advances on her."

Glorfindel's frown deepened and he set aside his glass. "With all due respect, My Lord; you have no right to stop me."

"Erestor is my closest friend; I have no desire to watch her get hurt in the path of your games."

"Elrond, you know that I have never forced myself on another: if Erestor chooses to share my bed then that is her choice. Erestor is far from a child, she can make her own decisions and think for herself." He picked up his glass and began drinking from it again. "As long as my actions don't endanger Imladris, you have no right to intervene, and you know me well enough to know that I would never put Imladris at risk. Besides, you wouldn't do this if it wasn't Erestor."

Elrond was silent for moment, unable to think of a reasonable and fair argument against his. "Why Erestor?" he asked finally.

Glorfindel smiled broadly and spoke as if it were obvious, "Because I can't have her, she is unlike the others I seduce. She won't be taken in by my words; it will take something very different to get her into my bed."

Elrond continued to drink; at least Glorfindel was being honest with him.

"Will you order me to stop my advances?"

Elrond sighed, "As you have said; I have no right to do so. However, know that I strongly disapprove. Also know that if your new game harms either Imladris or Erestor in any way, I will not care that you are the best captain Blessed Tulkas could grace us with."

Glorfindel nodded his understanding.

(&)

Erestor placed another book back into its rightful home. She really did wish that people would put books back in their correct places. Over the last week, she had found over 20 books which had been misplaced or left on window-sills and tables. She was very tempted to search the entire library to find other books that had been misplaced and put back.

She turned round and gasped in surprise when she came face-to-face with Glorfindel. She tried to step around him but he stepped in front of her. She tried again, and once more he blocked her path. Glorfindel really didn't seem happy, she mused. "I'm busy, Glorfindel." She tried to squeeze between the book-shelf and Glorfindel, but his arm shot out and blocked her way.

"I didn't think you'd actually stoop that low." So he'd spoken to Elrond and, judging from his reaction, things hadn't gone too well for him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she replied coolly.

"Oh, so not only do you have to have someone else solve your problems, but you can't admit it." Glorfindel shifted himself so that he was now standing in front of Erestor, who felt her back hit the shelves behind her.

"I would like to make one thing clear, Erestor; this is between you and me, it is no one else's business. That includes our good Lord Elrond, whom I'm sure he has better things to do than sorting through your minor problems. I think respect demands that much."

Erestor continued to glare coldly at him, realising that the tension and the closeness between them was becoming uncomfortable, especially as she tried to keep eye contact. "I have no respect for you."

"There we have it again, a nasty little lie. You and I both know that I wouldn't still be here if that were the case." Glorfindel reached out to push back a stray lock of hair from Erestor's face.

"Do not touch me."

"Why not? Why does it make you so uncomfortable?" They stared at each other as the seconds drifted by, and Erestor tried to think of an appropriate answer.

"Erestor, I have found some more misplaced books. I don-" Erestor's loyal library administrator came round the corner, stopped in front of them and looked surprised, or tried to. "I'm sorry; was I interrupting something?"

Glorfindel had to hand it to her, he didn't think he'd seen or heard anyone fake surprise so badly, and he had seen a lot of girls who had 'accidentally' run into him.

While Glorfindel was reflecting on this, Erestor had ducked under his arm and walked towards her assistant. "No, no interruption. Thank you Andune, I can take these now." She took the books and fled the scene.

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello, sorry it's taken so long: it was a mixture between life and my brother's computer breaking down … but I haven't given up on this and I never will … except when it's finished.**

**Chapter 6**

Erestor had learnt something today: how annoying, if slightly unnerving, it was to have someone try to analyse your personality and behaviour by the books you read. Not that Glorfindel was anywhere near the mark most of the time, but she was still glad when he had moved onto other trivial matters, such as the weather.

Erestor resisted the urge to sigh and wondered, for the millionth time, why Glorfindel had to talk so damn much. It was late in the evening and she was copying some of the older books that were beyond repair. It was a task she usually enjoyed: it kept her hands busy and her mind free, at a time when most people had left the library. Unfortunately, it was made much more difficult by Glorfindel talking about any gibberish that came to mind.

Finally, having endured enough, she placed her quill down and leaned forward, placing her index finger against Glorfindel's lips. "Shhhh," and he quietened, his eyes slightly wider than normal. She continued, "Do you hear that? That is the blissful sound of silence, all too often destroyed by your very presence."

Glorfindel took hold of her hand and, when she tried to pull away, held it more firmly. "I will make a deal with you," he began. "We are both getting tired of this, so take a walk with me; through the garden. Indulge me in some light conversation and I will leave you alone for the next week. Does that sound fair?"

Erestor watched him, knowing he must be up to something. There was no gleam in his eyes, however, and to be free of Glorfindel for a week would be bliss. One the other hand, it could start several unwelcome rumours about her relationship with Glorfindel. Though she never put much faith in or listened to gossip, preferring more reliable forms of information, it was never pleasant to be the talked about.

As if reading her mind, Glorfindel added, "No one will see us, most are either in the Hall of Fire or their private chambers."

Erestor finally managed to pull her hand away. "But there will be some people in the gardens."

At this comment, Glorfindel threw back his head and let out a bark of laughter. "Believe me when I tell you that we will be the last thing on their minds tonight."

She gave a sigh of reluctance. "Fine, if it will rid me off you for a month."

Glorfindel smiled, offering her his hand. "A week."

Erestor was quiet a minute while she considered this. "Fine, a week." She stood, and moved towards the exit, ignoring Glorfindel's hand.

(&)

Glorfindel led Erestor up the steps of a gazebo in the centre of the rose garden. It was a favourite spot of his. The steps spiralled half-way round the structure until they levelled onto the floor, two metres above the ground. Around the gazebo, rose bushes had been planted. He smiled to himself; it was beautiful, even in the moonlight.

Looking at Erestor, he thought he had surprised her. He hadn't engaged her in anything personal, or small talk, but rather he choose to talk about work issues. That had thrown her and she had settled into the conversation. She seemed to notice that he had been right about being noticed by others as well.

Reaching the top of the stairs, he opted to sit on the railing rather than the benches, giving him a less awkward view of Erestor. There was a moment of silence in which Erestor looked up at the stars. The soft silvery light of the moon shone down on her, giving her pale skin a soft glow, which was sharply contrasted with her ebony hair. Well well, he never thought that Erestor would ever actually look attractive; or at least, not when compared to the other beauties of the valley such as Arwen, Celebrian or Moraglar.

He smiled lazily at her. "I never realised that you'd look beautiful in starlight."

He resisted the urge to grin broadly at the look of surprise that flashed across Erestor's face. It was quickly replaced with a guarded expression and she returned her attention to the stars without answering him.

"I'm sorry," he said, with a lot less haste and panic then he actually felt. "I suppose I'm just used to complimenting pretty things."

"I have always wondered about your vanity…" She stopped herself, nearly grimacing at her own mistake.

Glorfindel grinned and raised an eyebrow: two mistakes from Erestor in one night. "I think I'll take that as a compliment."

"If you wish," she replied in a dead-pan voice.

He reached out and turned her face so she was looking at him. She quickly slapped his hand away and glared at him. Shaking his head, he spoke up.

"Erestor, I'm not going to try and take you right here and now, so there is no need for you to jump every time I brush against you. I brought you out here to talk to you, nothing more and nothing less."

She looked unconvinced. "Would you like me to tell you something Erestor?"

"If you feel you must."

"I've always preferred intelligent conversation to pleasures of the flesh."

Erestor leaned forward to whisper in Glorfindel's ear.

"Would you like _me_ to tell _you _something?" Glorfindel nodded as he felt Erestor rest a hand against his chest. Numbly, he nodded. "I'm not an idiot." She breathed and he felt the hand push against his chest.

Glorfindel felt himself slide off the railing and falling until he landed painfully in the rose bush. Fuming he looked up in time to see the flutter of Erestor's ebony and hair disappearing from sight.

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hello, I'm back. I'm really sorry I was gone for so long, but there's been internet trouble on the betaing end of things and so forth. Basically, this last 3 months have been a bit of mess fanfiction-wise for me. Never fear, though. I plan to be back at full force soon.

**Chapter 7**

Glorfindel muttered a series of angry curses under his breath as he stormed through the corridors of Imladris. Every now and then, he picked a leaf or twig from his hair or clothing. He took the passages that were less frequently used to avoid an unwanted encounter with someone before he reached the safety of his rooms.

"My, my; someone's certainly in a foul mood. Could it be that the great seducer Glorfindel has finally met his match?"

Glorfindel halted, resisting the strong urge to curse loudly, and turned to confront the she-elf.

Moraglar stepped out of a shadowed doorway. She was the opposite of Arwen in many ways; undeniably beautiful, but a very different kind of beauty to Arwen. While Elrond's daughter reminded one of a beautiful princess from legends, Moraglar seemed more like a dark temptress, who would seduce you, fulfil your wildest fantasies and then discard you when she had taken what she wanted. However, she was a much respected Lady of the Valley. Her father was one of Elrond's advisors so she had the public face of the beautiful, respectable lady, and she liked to keep it that way. All of her … questionable activities were done in secret, in the darkest corners and behind locked doors, and she had ways of keeping her lovers silent.

She and Glorfindel were similar in many ways, but despite this they very rarely crossed paths. Only twice had they shared a bed and those were very exceptional, unique occasions. She was a very dangerous woman on many levels, so he preferred to keep his distance.

She gave a small giggle, a strangely innocent noise coming from her. "It seems as if you're having some trouble with your latest hobby." She walked towards him, her hips swaying with each step, and she watched Glorfindel from under dark lashes. "Perhaps I could be of some assistance."

Glorfindel gave a humourless chuckle, "And how could you assist me?"

"Sometimes it takes a woman's touch."

"And what would this touch cost me?"

"Satisfy me tonight and then we can talk about how I can help you." She stopped in front of him, leaned forward and looked up at him. Glorfindel smiled: she certainly knew how to play this game.

"What if I can't satisfy you tonight?"

She smiled back up at him and leaned close to him, "I have no doubt that you will. You give me quite a ride when you're this tense."

(&)

Erestor all but stormed into the Hall of Fire, fuming about Glorfindel. She couldn't believe that she had actually agreed to walk with him! What had she been thinking? "About a week without Glorfindel," she admitted to herself, sitting down heavily on a bench at a dark edge of the hall.

"Penny for your thoughts?" said a musical voice to her left.

Her head snapped up. At the other end of the bench Linder sat, lightly strumming his harp.

She snorted. "You can keep them for free."

"Then share some of your thoughts of Glorfindel, for it is surely he who plagues your mind, for only our good captain can ruffle you so."

Erestor was about to tell him that she would rather keep her thoughts on their 'good' captain to herself, but Linder spoke up again. "In return, I shall keep you amused with my songs for the rest of the evening," and so he broke into a silly song, comparing Glorfindel to a peacock. Erestor couldn't resist the smile spreading and shook her head.

"Ah, such a rare treat; a smile from Erestor, you must let me repay the favour by unburdening yourself on me."

"For easing my mind on such a night, a task I would have thought impossible, I shall burden yours. It hardly seems like a fair trade."

Linder smiled back, his sing-song voice carrying a hint of laughter. "Oh, I am just indulging my curiosity. One hears many burdens as a lonely musician with a good ear. I'm sure it will kill me one day, as it killed the cat."  
Erestor frowned, not quite understanding the friendly musician. "Which cat?"

"I'm not sure, but they say that curiosity killed it?"

A soft laugh escaped Erestor's lips.

"You grace me too much; first a smile, now a laugh. I must repay the favour by letting you unburden yourself upon me."

Erestor hesitated and then smiled again. "If that is what you wish."

**End of Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** I have returned from the dead…. though I think all my readers are dead.

**Chapter 8**

Erestor's eyes drifted over the proposal from King Thranduil. It was impractical and would benefit Mirkwood far more than Imladris. In short, it was out of the question. Sighing, she ran a hand over her hair: she'd have to find a delicate way of declining him. Well, it could wait; she had a meeting with Elrond and the councillors now. She ought to bring it up with them, though it seemed pointless; she knew what they would all say. She stood, tidied her desk, gathered all the documents she'd need, and left her office.

She had not gone four steps when an elf stepped into her path. Looking at the newcomer she recognised her as Moraglar, the only daughter of one of Elrond's councillors. She mentally frowned; why would an elf like Moraglar want to talk to her?

"Erestor, do you have a moment? I desire to speak with you."

"No, I am expected at counsel now," Erestor replied curtly.

A small frown creased Moraglar's face. "Surely you have one minute."

"No. I will not be late for counsel." She stepped around the other elf and continued walking.

"Not even for one minute?" Moraglar's voice was disbelieving.

"No," she simply relied. Would this woman not take the rather obvious hint?

Apparently not, as the persistent elf soon caught up with her and continued talking. "Then I shall keep you company while you walk to this meeting."

Erestor resisted the urge to tell the source of her annoyance to go away. Though she liked the elf's father, a good and intelligent advisor, his daughter was a completely different matter. She was not so ignorant to the beautiful elf's night activities as the rest of Imladris.

"If you insist," she managed to say, hiding her annoyance, "but make it quick." She did not stop, or even slow down.

Moraglar gave her a dazzling smile before, fell into step beside the councillor. "Recently-" she began, but Erestor quickly cut her off.

"Quicker than that," Erestor said, and was rewarded with an irritated glance. "Just get straight to the point."

"My father believes it would be beneficial for me to take on a job in Imladris."

Oh dear, Erestor could see where this was leading. Hoping to end this quickly she replied, "Unfortunately I can not help you. I do not know of any who could take a woman of your standing. I believe you would be better off speaking to the Lady Celebrian."

"Actually I was hoping you would have a position for me."

"I don't."

There was a short pause and Erestor felt a wave a relief at finally putting off the other elf. However, her relief was short-lived. "My father told me that you were considering taking an assistant."

Erestor silently cursed, she was hoping her father hadn't told her that. "I have considered it, but I don't employ a person solely on their father's insistence."

By the Valar, would this woman not leave her alone?! Why did she seem to be the target of annoying, flirtatious and arrogant elves recently? Her trail of thought halted there. Was this Glorfindel's doing? No, she thought, Glorfindel rarely associated with Moraglar. The two were rarely seen together, even in the darkest corners of the House. However, she wasn't an expert in either of the elves' behaviour, so she couldn't say for sure.

Erestor reached the library exit, but soon found her path blocked by her 'companion'. "Oh, but I do want the position," she said earnestly.

Erestor suppressed an undignified groan. Why was it so hard to get rid of her? "I don't think it would be an appropriate job for a she-elf of your … talents and temperament."

She really didn't want to be rude, but if Moraglar insisted on pushing her... Well if she said one more attempt to continue this stupid argument then she would hold no more reservations about getting rid of her in any way. She had given her plenty of hints and warnings. She did not appreciate people wasting her time.

"Oh, but I have many useful talents."

Erestor reached the end of her patience. She didn't care if she was going to be rude; she just couldn't stand to be around her any more. Really, the idea of working with her was laughable. "And what would these talents be? Preening yourself? Fluttering your eyelids? Or are you referring to seducing skills? I do not need any of these talents, but if I need a diplomat bedded, I assure you that you'll be the first elf I call upon. Now leave me, you have wasted enough of my time and have made me late for my meeting."

Moraglar's face slowly coloured as it twisted into a look of anger. She looked ready to speak before noticing the small group of workers who had abandoned their tasks in order to watch the far more interesting spectacle.

She tried to smooth her features and said in a forced calm voice, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Erestor allowed her amusement to show. "We both know that's not true."

Moraglar's eyes flashed dangerously. She lowered her voice so only Erestor could hear her. "I swear I'll make you regret this." Then she marched away.

Shaking her head, Erestor looked round. "I believe you all have jobs to do." The ex-audience suddenly found urgent tasks to do and fascinating books to read. Turning, Erestor left the library.

After crossing the threshold, she heard a voice call to her. "Now that wasn't very tactful."

Wonderful! Glorfindel, this day got better and better. Though to be honest, she was surprised he hadn't found her sooner, it having been a couple of weeks since she had pushed him into the rose bush. Turning so she could see the elf out the corner of her eye, she examined him. He looked serious as he spoke again.

"Moraglar is a very dangerous woman to anger."

"Well, I am sure I will live with it," and Erestor left Glorfindel standing on his own.

"That's not what I'm worried about," he said to thin air.

**End of Chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **It's been awhile...a long, long while. In my defence, my brother took two months to get this back to me. Well, I must congratulate anyone who is still reading this.

**Game of Seduction- Chapter 9**

Erestor strolled through the library towards her office, her mind a little more occupied than normal. It was all because of Lady Morglar. She was now considering whether her words to the elf-lady had been too harsh, not because of any offence caused, but rather the consequences. In hindsight, she was annoyed at herself; the consequences were obvious to see. Rumours of her words had spread, and though now greatly exaggerated, the essence remained the same. This itself had not bothered her much, but soon word had reached the young elf's father. She liked Lord Aglar, he was both intelligent and wise, and this was a grave embarrassment to him. Obviously, the elf-lord was upset, and had made it known to her.

Glorfindel had warned her that Morglar could be dangerous, which she was prepared to ignore, but Lindar seemed to agree with him. The minstrel had sought out Erestor in a quiet corner of the library, soon after the rumours had started. He had insisted on questioning her about the rumours. When she had told him what had happened, Lindar had looked worried.

"_As much as I hate to admit it, I must agree with Glorfindel in this matter; you must be careful."_

_Erestor had given him a level look. "Lindar, I have chosen to share my burdens with you on this one occasion. This does not mean that it is your place to watch over me like a mother hen."_

_Lindar had not been put off, determined to get his point across. "She's more dangerous then you give her credit for. She won't strike now; she'll wait for the best moment. That may be many years from now, but she'll get her vengeance. How do you think she keeps her men quiet?"_

"_And why are you so concerned."_

_Lindar had smiled back at her. "Believe it or not, I like and respect you Erestor, more than I do Glorfindel and most certainly more than Morglar."_

Erestor, seeing only genuine concern from Lindar, had gracefully accepted his advice. She did have to admit that she had never bothered paying close attention to the young elf-lady's activities.

She banished these thoughts from her head as she reached the office door. What was done was done. She had work to do today and it would serve no purpose to have such small matters cluttering her mind. With that decision, she entered the office.

The first thing that stuck her about her desk was that there was a rather large object occupying it. A slight frown crossed her face as she walked over. As she drew closer, she noticed that there was not only one object, but two. Seeing what the second object was made her smile widely; it was _her_ book. Glorfindel had finally returned it. She had begun to worry that it would never find its way back to her. She had missed it.

She sat down at her desk, preparing to check through her book for damage, when the second object caught her eye again. It must have been twice the size of the book, both in height and width, and was wrapped in red silk. On top was a note in Glorfindel's hand.

Letting out a heavy breath that some might have called a sigh, she set aside her book to see what Glorfindel had to say for himself.

_Erestor,_

_Thank you for the lone of the book, it was most insightful,_

_but remember; the best stories are the true ones._

_Glorfindel_

Shaking her head, she placed the note aside. Well it was obvious that the object would be a book. She was tempted to push it aside as well, but she found herself overcome by curiosity. What could Glorfindel own that he might think could possibly interest her? Well, it would do no harm to look.

Flicking aside the cloth, she gazed at the cover. Her eyes widened for a moment in surprise. Before her lay a large book, bound in white leather with gold edges and lettering. 'Luthien and Beren' was scrolled across the front cover. She opened the book, flicking through. The scribe was a master. The pages were flawless, with large heading letters, painstakingly illuminated borders and, every few pages, stunning illustrations. This wasn't a book; it was a work of art. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the pages, and soon found herself lost in the story. She had read, or at least seen, many books in her life, but few of this masterful quality. It was unbelievable that this book belonged to Glorfindel.

"Enjoying the book?"

Erestor jumped, jerking up her head, a gasp escaping from her. In front of her desk stood Glorfindel, his hands resting on the surface of the desk. A wicked grin spread across his face at the sight of a very shocked Erestor, hand resting on her heart.

Seeing that grin made her shake off her shock. "What are you doing here?"

"You never turned up for lunch, so I asked Andune if you had taken lunch in your office."

"What are you talking about?"

If possible Glorfindel's grin grew. "The mid-day meal … four hours ago."

Erestor merely gave him a cold disbelieving look. What he was saying was ridiculous. Clearly getting the message, the warrior strode over to the door and threw it open. "Andune!" he called.

Soon the librarian was standing in the doorway. Giving her a dazzling smile, he asked, "What time is it?"

She looked at him in confusion. "Around four hours past noon, My Lord." She looked between the two, her eyes resting longer on Erestor as she noticed her surprise.

"Thank you Andune, that will be all," Glorfindel dismissed her. Andune looked to Erestor, not bothering to hide her confusion. Andune wouldn't lie to her, certainly not for Glorfindel, which meant that she had been lost six hours.

"Thank you Andune, you may return to your work," Erestor said, smiling slightly to cover her true feelings.

The red-haired elf nodded slowly and turned. With one last glance at her employer, she left the room. Glorfindel smiled pleasantly at the she-elf and shut the door. He turned and walked back to his previous position.

"I see you enjoy my book then. I thought it would be to your tastes. Though I must admit that after my last gift, I was worried about the about its fate."

"It is beautiful," she reluctantly admitted, "but I now have work to do." She picked up the book and held it for him to take it back. She wiped her expression clear, making sure he didn't see how much it tore at her to give the masterpiece back to someone who would never appreciate it.

However Glorfindel did not move to take the book, instead he watched her closely. "Keep it."

"What!?" The word came out as a half gasp; he had to be joking. Really Glorfindel was surprising her far too much today.

"Keep the book," he said simply. He made it sound as if it were nothing, like lending her an old quill. How could he act so casually about it?

"I can't. It is too valuable, too beautiful." She forced herself to place the book down in front of him. It was too tempting to do as he said.

Glorfindel pushed the book back across the table. "I am sure you would appreciate it far more than me. I'd nearly forgotten that I owned it."

"I won't take it. I don't like you, so I can't accept it." However, she didn't push the book away again.

"Well then, you can borrow it, as a return favour for lending me your book, and if I happen to never get it back, we'll think nothing of it. I won't even remember that I'd once owned it." Before she could object, he had spun round and almost fled the room.

Erestor returned her attention back to the book in front of her, biting her lips lightly, a small war raging inside her.

She couldn't possibly accept the book.

Could she?

**End of Chapter 9**

**A/N:** Well, here you go. I hope it wasn't too disappointing. I can't promise that the next chapter will be soon (as I will probably be in Japan when most people read this), but I can promise that it won't be another year before I update.


End file.
